Echando por tierra el orgullo de un Hyuuga
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: "No sé por qué la gente habla de mariposas en la barriga. Yo lo que tenía ahí dentro en ese momento era una manada de elefantes saltando a la comba." One-shot NejiTen.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo os va? Pues hacía mucho que no subía nada de Naruto, así que... ¡Aquí estoy!**

**Este es un one-shot que escribí hace tiempo, cuando nació mi amor por Neji. Sigo obsesionada. Ay.**

**Bueno, pues no es una historia muy profunda, ni nada de eso, es más bien divertida y para pasar cinco minutos agradables. ****Espero que os guste mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama (si fueran míos, a Kakashi se le hubiese visto el rostro en el primer capítulo), yo sólo los utilizo como diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Allá voy:**

* * *

_Imposible. Esto no puede estar sucediéndome. No. Se supone que los genios mantienen su cabeza libre todas las preocupaciones imbéciles y sin sentido. Se supone que los genios llevan una vida tranquila._

-Patético, genio.

_Y ahora encimo hablo solo. Lo que faltaba._

Neji Hyuuga, diecisiete años, acaba de descubrir que echa de menos a una simple kunoichi. ¡No! Simple no. Ella es todo menos simple, ¿verdad, Neji?

Ella es… alegre, habladora, simpática, solidaria, dulce, inigualable.

Todo lo contrario a mí. Gi-li-po-llas. Soy un gilipollas.

¿Cómo se me ocurre e…e….ena… bueno, "eso" de mi compañera de equipo?

Aunque la verdad, siempre me ha atraído. Pero es normal que todas las "cosas" con tetas te atraigan cuando tienes quince años. El problema es que no me atrae, que yo la qui…quie… Bueno, "eso". ¿Y cómo se lo digo?

Mejor no lo hago. Para qué, después de todo si me rechaza las cosas se pondrán aún más tensas entre nosotros de lo que ya están. Y lo más probable es que lo haga. Seguro.

Un genio no duda, Hyuuga. Imbécil.

-¡NEJI!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lee…

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te vienes a entrenar como en los viejos tiempos?

-No sé…

-¡Por favor! Venga Neji…

Lee se puso a dar saltitos alrededor de mí.

-¡BUENO, VALE!- Patético. Un genio no pierde la paciencia.

Y allí estaba yo, llegando al campo de entrenamiento, con las manos sudándome y las piernas temblando. Un Hyuuga no tiembla, tonto.

Cuando la vi aparecer entre los árboles, con el viento ondeándole el pelo y la ropa tuve que agarrarme a un árbol para no caerme. Estaba preciosa.

Oh, Dios, cómo la qu… qui… Bueno, "eso".

Comenzamos corriendo entre los árboles y arbustos, probando nuestra resistencia. Lanzamos kunais, shuriken…

Habían pasado más de dos horas, y ahora estábamos tirados en un prado en medio del bosque.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer dormido fue el suave roce accidentado de sus dedos con los míos.

* * *

Desperté por culpa de su risa cantarina y alegre. Y no me importó interrumpir el sueño. Estaba hablando con Lee. Eso sí me importó. ¿Celoso, genio?

-Mmmmm… Me dormí.

-Muy observador, Neji.-dijo ella. Me pareció que moldeaba las palabras con tus labios rosas, dándoles una forma sugestiva y tentadora. _Mierda, que me pierdo._

Lee se fue en ese momento, diciendo algo sobre entrenar con Gai-sensei 198.253 horas seguidas, y que lo iban a pasar muy bien. Él cejotas me guiñó un ojo, y entonces mi mente se dio cuenta de algo.

_Oh, no. Mierda_. Ahora estaba solo con ella. Me sonrió tímidamente.

-Erm… Y, bueno, has mejorado mucho, Neji-kun.

-Tú también. Menuda precisión tienes, ¿eh?

-G-Gracias…

No me pude aguantar más:

-Oye, ¿de qué hablabas con Lee mientras dormía?

Tenten se sonrojó. _¿SONROJÓ?_

-De amor.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ¿_Por qué gritas, Neji? _Un genio no lo hace.

-Sí, eso… Pero no pienses mal, Neji-kun… Él y yo no tenemos nada…

Sentir ese peso caer de mis hombros me dejó exhausto. Como cuando te clavas una espinita y te la sacas. Suspiré de alivio, y ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

_¿Por qué? ¿No será que…? No se habrá dado cuenta, ¿VERDAD? OH, NO. MIERDA. JODER. MIERDA. ¿Qué genio eres, Hyuuga, que no sabes esconder tus sentimientos?_

_Espera… Entonces Lee también lo sabe. Y si lo sabe Lee… A estas alturas ya está enterada toda Konoha._

-Y-Yo… Tenten…- _Un genio tartamudeando. Yo lo valgo._

-¿Sí?

-Que… bueno… "eso".

Su cara no tenía precio. El entrecejo fruncido, la nariz arrugada y la boca ensanchada, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿E-s-o?- preguntó, alargando las letras.

-Que… yo… que… ¡Sí, "eso"!

-No te entiendo, Neji.

Resoplé. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por dentro. No sé por qué la gente habla de mariposas en la barriga. Yo lo que tenía ahí dentro en ese momento era una puta manada de elefantes saltando a la comba.

Siempre he sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Por eso, me limité a coger a Tenten por la cintura y por la nuca, inclinarla un poco hacia atrás y rozar mis labios con los suyos. La sensación fue indescriptible.

Perfecta. Sí, ella era perfecta.

Aún con mis labios pegados a los suyos, jugando con ellos, entreabrí los ojos. Y la vi. Y en ese momento comprendí que estaba perdido. Que ya no podía hacer más que seguirla como un maldito perrito faldero hasta el fin del mundo. Que si yo antes estaba…"eso" de ella, ahora estaba el triple. Y qué mal.

Su rostro tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados, su leve rubor en las mejillas… Lentamente, nos fuimos separando, a la vez.

-Mmmm…

-¿Mmmm?

-Me gusta esa faceta tuya de atrevido.

-¿Quieres decir que tú también estás… "eso" de mi?

-Sí, Neji. Te amo desde que sé lo que es el amor.

-B-Bueno… Y-Yo… Tamb-También…-mi voz iba bajando, noté cómo se convertía en un susurro apenas audible. Pero ella estaba muy cerca, y me oyó.- T-Te amo.

-Casi no te he oído, Neji.

-Creo que es bastante por hoy, Tenten, o me temo que mi orgullo no resiste esta.

-Bueno, tendremos que practicarlo.

-De todas formas, no pienso irme de tu lado jamás-murmuré en su oído.

Y entonces ella se lanzó a besarme. Y estuve totalmente seguro de que mi orgullo se iba a dar un largo paseo.

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Espero que os haya sido ameno y agradable. Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, la verdad.**

**Como siempre, pido sus reviews con todo lo que quieran decirme, pues me ayudan y me animan a escribir.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Un besazo.**


End file.
